This Is Why I'm (Not) Into The Party Scene
by Xenon Silver Sword
Summary: Betty runs into her ex; Archie at a college party that Kevin dragged her too; so she could meet his new friend Veronica. Upon seeing Archie; Betty panics and pulls Veronica into her for an intense make out session. Fate has a marvelous way of bring Betty and Veronica together. B & V forged in fire. Betty and Veronica are fated to be in each other's lives.


****Riverdale Fan fiction Challenge Forum****

 ** **Challenge: The Yearly 365****

 ** **Prompt Number 3: #66 (Scenario) My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me.****

 ** **Challenge: Bingo****

 _ **Slot #33 (Dialogue) "Your hand is on my leg."**_

 _ **Challenge Avatar's NONE-cannon OTP Prompt**_

 _ **NONE Cannon: Betty/Kevin/Veronica**_

 _ **Prompt: Panic**_

 _ **Challenge: OTP Prompt**_

 _ **OTP: Betty/Veronica**_

 _ **Prompt: Smooth**_

 _ **Word Count: 3,834 (Minus the Prompts list).**_

(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)

Betty sighed as she looked around the crowded living room. She couldn't see Kevin _anywhere_. She frowned darkly as she realized the only real person she truly needed in the swam of bodies had seriously disappeared on her. _He had better not gone home on me!_ She thought as she pushed herself through the bodies that were grinding against one another in the middle of the room.

She was pressed in between two bodies as they suddenly yanked her arm to join them. She tried to move to the side but the guy gripped her arm. "Baby don't be like that." He pressed her tightly against his chest.

"Let me go." Betty shouted.

"Not till we are done baby girl." A hard body pressed behind her. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she was pressed even tighter against the body in front of her. She felt the bugle in her stomach.

"Just enjoy it." A slick and very feminine voice whispered hotly in her ear.

Before she could respond she was yanked sideways roughly. She was soon spinning outside the crowded make shift dance floor and her hand was against the wall. She breathed in quickly at the suddenness of it all. She swore that if she didn't find Kevin in the next five minutes then she was walking home. She was done. She was so done with this.

She just needed to find the door; or a window even. Once she could manage to get out doors then she could just walk home. Anything was better than this.

"There you are Betty!" Kevin quickly said as he pushed his way through the bodies to his best friend. He looked concerning into her blue green annoyed eyes. "I honesty thought you were behind me. It wasn't until I reached the kitchen that I realized that you weren't." His right hand rose to run through his hair. "I'm sorry Betty."

Betty sighed deeply. "I really don't belong here Kev. I'm going to head out."

Kevin shook his head. "No Betty. Really just stay for a small amount of time. Give it at least one hour." He pleaded.

Betty's eye brow furrowed. "What are you up to Kevin Keller?" Her arms crossed at her chest.

Kevin sighed. "Look I just want you to meet a friend of mine."

Betty sighed deeply. "I'm not looking for a hook up." She stepped away from the wall on the intent of leaving this party. She didn't get far. Hell she only got ten inches from the wall. There was a swarm of sweaty grinding bodies in front of her. Sighing she turned and grabbed Kevin's hand. "Kitchen now." She growled.

Kevin swallowed and keeping a firm grasp on his best friend's hand led the way to the kitchen.

"There you are Kevin." A light teasing raven haired young woman spoke just as Kevin and Betty stepped through the kitchen door.

Kevin grinned. "Hey Veronica!" He felt Betty yank her hand away from his.

Veronica watched as the blonde made her way towards the sliding doors with a deep frown on her face. She turned quizzing eyes on Kevin.

Kevin tilted his head to follow Betty out back. He followed behind Veronica as she walked through the sliding door. He slid the door shut behind hoping that no other party goers decided to get fresh air for a little while. He found that Betty had stopped walking on the out skirts of the porch light ... she was leaning against a tall oak tree. He walked over to stand next to his best friend. "I'm sorry Betty. I shouldn't have dragged you to this party. I know it's not your scene."

Betty turned her soft eyes to meet the concerned ones of her best friend. "It's just I'm not the partying type of girl. That's why Archie ended things with me." She sighed as she leaned her head back against the tree her eyes closing.

"I wasn't thinking." Kevin admitted watching his friend's face eagle eyed. "I'm truly sorry Betty. I was being a very lousy friend here."

Betty's eyes opened and she looked into Kevin's sadden eye. "You weren't being a lousy friend Kev. You were just trying to distract me was all."

"But I knew better. I truly do know you Betty Cooper." Kevin sighed deeply as he tucked his hands deep in his stone washed jeans. "I was just being selfish."

Veronica had drifted off to the right leaving the two best friends alone. Kevin had told her so much about Betty that she knew that if Betty felt like her private business was being discussed openly in front of a complete stranger ... then that would do more harm than good. Sides Veronica really wanted to make the perfect impression with the blonde.

"So who's this friend you want me to met Kev." Betty's normal sounding voice sounded out from behind her. "I might as well meet him."

"Well see Bets it's not a he that I want you to meet. I want you to meet my new friend Veronica Lodge." Kevin smiled as he waved his hand for Veronica to come join them.

"You dragged me here to meet a girl Kevin? I'm straight! Oh God how do I get out of this?" Betty hissed as she felt the presences of someone else closing in.

Kevin softly smiled. Placing his right hand on Betty's slightly stiff shoulder blade. He gently massaged the tight muscles. "Betty Cooper I want you to meet Veronica Lodge." He turned his eyes from Betty's nervous but quickly calming blue green ones to meet the slightly suspicious chocolate ones of Veronica. "Veronica I would like you to meet my best friend Betty."

Veronica hadn't missed Betty's soft hiss as she was moving closer towards the two best friends. Her face quickly masked up into a friendly expression as she met the eyes of Betty for the first time. "Hi." She waved before lowering her hand down to her side.

"You are awe inspiring." Flew from Betty's' lips. She lightly blushed as her brain finally caught up to her mouth. Her eyes lowered in embarrassment. "Okay I totally meant hi."

"That's how I took it." Veronica spoke in a friendly tone. "I find you awe inspiring back." She softly said as she moved closer to the blonde.

Betty blinked. She blinked again. For good measure she blinked a third time.

Kevin softly laughed to himself.

"How much have you had to drink?" Betty blurted out as her head tilted to the right. She had suspicions.

It was Veronica's turn to blink three times as she silently eyed the wounded blonde in front of her.

Kevin winced.

"Just water." Veronica sighed holding up her right palm in a swear.

"What has Kevin told you about me?" Betty shot back her arms folded tightly across her chest.

Kevin was so kicking himself for even thinking this was a good place for Betty to meet Veronica for the very first time. Not one of his best ideas ever.

Veronica gently smiled. "Look let's try this again."

Betty looked into Veronica's gentle eyes and slowly began to relax. "I'm sorry." She softly replied as her arms loosened across her chest. "I'm just not a party girl is all."

"I'm so sorry Betty." Kevin said once more.

"Shut up Kevin." Betty turned her eyes to her best friend. "You don't have to apologize anymore. It's forgiven. Now let's forward hm?"

"Yeah let's move forward." Kevin wrapped his arm around Betty's shoulder and side hugged her. "So Betty I would like you to meet my newest friend Veronica Lodge." He tilted his head over to the shorter brunette in front of them.

Betty rested her head against Kevin's neck and just relaxed. It was good to be on good terms with him again. It was very comforting ... especially in a very uncomfortable situation that she was currently in. Her eyes drifted back over to meet Veronica's peaceful hazel nut brown ones. "Hi." She simply said.

"Hi." Veronica smiled back. She looked around and sighed. "I'm sorry to say that it doesn't look like it's going to be smooth sailing leaving this party." She nodded over towards the french gate.

Kevin twisted his head towards the right and saw the problem. He tensed up. "Shit." He breathed out. His eyes lowered to see the top of his best friend's friend's blonde head; "I'm sorry Betty but the gate is locked. Looks like it's a good secure pad lock."

"At least the family wants to live in safety." Betty hummed out. "No worries." She rested her hand across Kevin's thin stomach gently patting it.

"I'll be right back." Veronica spoke up. "I'm going to try to see if there is a garage side door ... perhaps it will be unlocked." She moved away from the two best friends. She had doubts that they would be so lucky. But if worse came to worse she would figure out a way to pick that damn pad lock.

"She seems nice." Betty watched as Veronica walked towards the house.

"She is." Kevin sighed. "I'm truly sorry for dragging you to this party Betty. I knew better. But I just thought you needed a crowd to help distract you from Archie."

Betty pulled way from Kevin and moved to stand in front of him. "I understand Kevin. Like I said all's forgiven." She shrugged.

"No Betty I was being selfish here." Kevin looked into her blue green eyes; "I should have thought what you truly _needed._ " Shaking his head. "Not what I would do for my own broken heart."

Veronica sighed deeply as she made her way towards the two best friend. "No such luck. I even looked at the pad lock and there is no way that anyone can pick it." She smirked. "This family really wants to be secure."

Betty sighed as she eyed the house that razing ... it sounded like someone had turned the volume up on the music. "Okay mine field it is."

"I'll lead. Betty you stay close to me; and Veronica will follow you." Kevin placed his hand in Betty's sweaty one. "I won't let go this time." He promised his best friend as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Betty chewed her lower lip. "Let's get this over with."

Veronica followed behind the two best friends and made sure that she stayed as close as she could to Betty's back without touching her without permission.

Once the trio stepped into the house Betty's free hand shot out for Veronica's.

"You are touching my leg." Veronica raised her voice as a slight giggle left her mouth.

"Sorry." Betty's eyes looked behind her and then down where her hand was currently still against the girl's leg. A deep red flush covered her cheeks. "What I get for shooting my hand out blindly."

Veronica took Betty's hand in hers and squeezed it. "No problem."

Kevin hid a small grin. _Smooth._ He was rooting for the two girls to figure out that they are truly meant to be. But he still had to manage to get Betty out of this party before her anxiety levels rose too high. He gently squeezed Betty's hand that was still in a death gripe in his.

Betty gratefully squeezed back.

Suddenly a group of football players slammed into their hands and Kevin was pushed away from the two girls. His eyes widen as he saw the truly freaked out eyes of his best friend. His hand reached out as a silent gasp left his lips. Then all he saw was bodies of three bulky massive football players pushing him more into the party.

Betty was quickly pushed against Veronica. She felt the other girl slim arms wrap around her middle. Pressing her tightly into her chest. Her hands rose to gripe onto the thin arms that were protecting her from the fast moving football players until they were passed them. She looked at the place where she last saw Kevin. Only he was no where to be found. "Kevin." She raised her panicked voice.

"We'll meet him outside." A calm soothing voice spoke in her ear. "We are almost to the front door Betty. We need to keep moving."

Betty nodded. She pulled away from Veronica but keeping her fingers interlocked with her own. She was blessed to feel the shorter girl's soothing welcoming squeeze. She nodded.

Veronica softly smiled and started on the way towards the front door.

Betty saw the front door not even ten feet from her. Her heart jumped that she was finally almost out of this hell hole. Soon she'll be able to breath more easier once more. Until her eyes landed on a sight that she never thought she would see. Which was surprising because this party was one of his favorite past times. She stopped dead in her tracks; and pulled Veronica closely into her front. "My ex is right over there. I can't have him seeing me freaked out like this. I can't …."

Veronica hand rose to gently stroke down Betty's right cheekbone. "Breathe." She spoke in a soft voice.

Betty's eyes went from where Archie was standing joking around with Jughead and Moose; then down into the warm chocolate eyes just inches from her own. Her eyes went back to Archie and just before he turned his head to meet hers; she turned back and pressed her forehead against Veronica's. "Quick please make out with me. I want Archie to know that I have mo …."

Veronica placed her lips carefully onto the fast moving ones slightly above her. Her hand rose to hook behind the slim neck as she stood on her toes to deepen the kiss.

Betty tongue entered Veronica's mouth smoothly. She let out a soft moan at the feel of the other girl's tongue twisting around her own. Her arms moved around the shorter brunette helping pulling the shorter girl up against her hips.

Veronica sighed into the kiss as she gently protected Betty from the crowd. Her senses were in over load but she was very well aware of the blonde in her arms. Of the blonde's mouth pressed against hers. Of the blonde's tongue dancing with hers in a timeless dance that felt so natural.

Betty regretfully pulled away when the need for oxygen became a top priory. She didn't move her face far from the shorter brunette. She rested her forehead against Veronica's as her eyes remained closed and she just allowed her body to still be in the moment that they found themselves in.

"That was nice." Veronica breathed out.

Betty sighed as her eyes slowly drifted open. "Very nice." She husked out.

"Um, Hi Betty." Archie spoke in a unsure voice standing to the side of the two girls. His right hand was tucked in his stone washed blue jeans.

Betty breathed in as she pulled away from Veronica, and turned her eyes on her ex-boyfriend; and childhood best friend. Her next door neighbor throughout her childhood. "Hello Archie." She got out. Her anxiety hit her like a ton of bricks.

Archie nodded towards the front door. "Let's get out of here." He turned and lead the way to the door. He knew that Betty needed to get out of that party. He was confused on why she was even there. This wasn't her scene at all. He saw Kevin all ready outside and knew that it was he whom dragged Betty here. He slightly glared at the boy as he led the way down the porch steps and towards the end of the driveway. "I'm sure your car is near here Kevin? May I suggest you go and get it." He finally paused at the end of the driveway.

"Betty?" Kevin turned to his friend. He wasn't going to leave Betty unless Betty wanted him too.

Betty wrapped her arms around her waist, and pulled her arms closer inward. "Please Kev."

Kevin nodded. He looked over at Veronica and saw that the brunette was well on hand on taking

care of Betty. "I'll be back very soon." He turned down the right side, and made his way to where he parked his car half way down the street.

Archie had kept his eyes solely on Betty. His heart broke at the sight of the blonde folding in-warding into herself. He hated watching her do this. Always had since their baby hood. "How are you Betty?" He spoke in a soft voice.

"I'm good." Betty truthfully replied as she looked into his eyes. "How are you Arch?"

"I've been better." Archie sighed. "The way I ended things with you was horrible Betty. I shouldn't have allowed it to end that way." He shook his head. "You deserved better than that from me."

"It ended because it needed to end." Betty shook her head. Her arms tightened slightly. Her eyes lowered to look at the sidewalk that was only bathed in the street light.

Veronica moved a little closer to the blonde. Not touching her. But letting her know that she was there for her. Her eyes harden as she just looked into the ginger haired male's eyes.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Betty. I never wanted to hurt you." Archie's eyes looked back over at the bowed head of the blonde. His childhood best friend. His former girlfriend. He was afraid that he had destroyed their friendship in giving into his romantic feelings for her.

Betty's eyes lifted to meet his sadden and fearful ones. She stepped closer to him. "I don't hate you Archie. I can never hate you." She whispered. "I don't regret anything." Her eyes searches his. "Thank you for giving me a chance. For allowing me to have you in the romantic sense that I always dream t about as a mere child." Her right arm reached out to gently caressed his cheekbone. "Now I can truly find that person that I belong to."

Archie searched Betty's eyes and read the truth. He looked over her head into the eyes of the young woman whom he had simply watched make out with his best friend. He looked back into Betty's sea of blue green eyes. "Yeah you will find that person." He softly smiled.

Betty stepped backwards her right hand reached behind her. She felt relief as the slender and warm hand of Veronica met hers. She felt like coming home. She looked over and met the soft eyes of the slightly smaller brunette. She turned her eyes back to Archie. "Archie Andrews I would like you to meet Veronica Lodge. Veronica I would like you to meet my best friend Archie."

Keeping her hand in Betty's; Veronica held out her free hand for the young man to take. She tightened her gripe as she shook his hand. "Mr. Andrews." She said in a formal voice. She let his hand go the moment the shake ended. She moved a little closer to the blonde that had captured her heart from the first moment she set eyes on her.

Archie nodded. "Pleased to meet you Veronica." He looked back at Betty. "Take better care of Betty then I ever could."

"Archie." Betty brokenly spoke.

"I will." Veronica's soft voice spoke. She gently squeezed the blonde's hand in hers.

"Are you ready Betty." Kevin asked as he walked up the sidewalk.

"Archie." Betty breathed out.

"I just need some time apart right now Betty." Archie sighed. "I need to get myself back together. I want to be worthy of your friendship." A tear rolled down his right cheek. "I need to be a better person for you."

"No Archie." Betty shook as she pulled away from Veronica. Her arms wrap inwardly into herself once more.

Archie moved forward and gently placed his hands on the sides of her face. "I love you Betty Cooper. I have always loved you. But to protect this love that I have for you …. I have to be apart from your right now." He gently stroked her cheeks. "I'll come back. I promise." He leaned down and gently placed his lips against her quivering ones. He pulled away from the chaste kiss. Leaning into her right ear. "Don't give up on finding your soul mate. You deserve all the happiness that life has in store for you." He whispered before pulling away. He turned and walked back towards the party.

Betty turned her eyes to Veronica. "I don't want to be alone tonight." She lowered her eyes.

Veronica stepped forward. "You won't be alone. I promise."

"Sleepover my place." Kevin spoke up.

Betty turned her eyes to Kevin's. She looked over hesitantly at the girl whom she just met that evening. The girl that she seriously made out when she panicked when she saw Archie. She looked back into Kevin's eyes. "Sure Kev. Thanks."

Veronica felt disappointment in her chest.

"Do you mind if Veronica stays also?" Kevin tilted his head.

Betty looked over at Veronica. "I don't want to keep you Veronica. If you have something better ..."

"There is nothing better that I want to do tonight." Veronica spoke in a low voice. She moved closer to the slightly taller blonde. "I know we just met not even two hours ago Betty. In a very crazy anxiety driven way for you. I know you pretty much don't kiss a total stranger the way you kissed me back in that house … even through it was to show your ex that you moved on from him. I know that you are hurt by your ex … whom is also your childhood best friend." She breathed in. "But Betty I honesty feel that fate has destined us to be in each others lives. Like no matter the time or place or period … you and I are fated to meet. To be so tightly bond to each other. Forged in fire that even God himself can not tear us apart."

 _Easy there Veronica._ Kevin inwardly cringed with how strong Ronnie Lodge truly was coming off. But he didn't speak up; because he could see that the meaning and feelings behind the words was _getting_ to Betty.

Looking searching into the open chocolate eyes for several silent minutes; Betty opened her mouth. "Okay." She breathed out.

"Okay." Veronica repeated.

"The car is over this way." Kevin finally found his voice. He led the way to where his car was parked. He watched in silence as Veronica climbed into the back seat; and Betty followed after. He smiled softly as he got into the drivers seat. Looking in the review mirror he could see Veronica and Betty trading looks and smiles. He got his seat belt on and started the car.

 **End**


End file.
